A Mark for Madesi
by Dibellan Arts
Summary: Haelga decides that it's time for Riften's Argonian jeweler to find out what a Mark of Dibella is. [Smut, to put it in layman's terms. Mature readers only]


Rated M for explicit sexual content.

* * *

Haelga'd had her eye on Madesi for some time. Not that she'd done anything about it. Most of the citizens of Riften were aware that she was practicing her Dibellan arts by night, but Haelga was certain that they'd consider any relations with argonians to be nothing short of bestiality—an abomination.

But oh! He had such a great body. He was tall and lean and muscular. His shoulders were broad and square. Even though he had a lizard face and a tail, Haelga was quite smitten with him. Besides, she was curious.

Haelga knew men. Fascinated with Dibella as a youth, she'd journeyed to her lady's temple in Markarth. The priestesses had inspected her and informed her that she was not beautiful enough to join their ranks. However, Senna had taught her much about the goddess, particularly in the vein of erotic instruction.

Sitting in the temple of stone, speaking with the priestesses in hushed tones, something had awoken within Haelga. Though she'd only been fourteen at the time, she'd desperately wanted to feel the touch of a man. She'd wanted a man to run his hands down along slender body, marveling at the shape of her hips and breasts. She'd wanted him to worship her.

Now she was twenty-seven. The fire had not burned out. It had only grown hotter, if anything. And after so many men and elves, her mind turned to argonians, naturally.

But how to convince Madesi? Under Haelga's instruction, the argonian jeweler had been cutting sapphires in the traditional Dibellan fashion for years. Haelga gave them out to men she practiced her arts upon, dubbing them Marks of Dibella. They weren't cheaply made and Madesi was glad for the work, but he often wondered why she needed so many sapphires and what the significance of the cut was.

Whenever he asked her, though, she simply replied, "Maybe I'll show you some time, Madesi."

Since Madesi slept in beggar's row instead of the bunkhouse, he didn't hear the rumors about Haelga's scandalous behavior. But he could hardly miss the lingering looks she gave him in the marketplace.

"Stay away from that woman," Keerava warned him one day in the Bee and Barb. They'd been talking business and Madesi had told her about his recent payment from Haelga.

"Why, egg-sister?" Madesi asked, surprised.

"She is corrupt," Keerava said. Then her attention was diverted by a bar fight.

Assuming that Keerava simply referred to something regarding the thieves guild, Madesi shrugged it off. Haelga seemed pleasant enough, and as long as she supported his business, he had no qualms with her.

On the night that Haelga finally decided to make a move, Madesi was locking up his stand late. He'd had a busy day. Looking forward to counting his septims when he got home, Madesi turned and strode off down the street.

"Madesi," a voice said quietly.

Startled, the argonian whirled around to find Haelga standing behind a row of barrels. What on earth was she doing out so late? And why was she hiding?

"Lady Haelga," he said politely, trying to hide his apprehension. "What brings you to the market so late?"

"Oh, just out for a stroll," said Haelga. "Can't a woman get out for a breath of fresh air whenever she likes?'

"I—I suppose so," said Madesi, taken-aback.

"In fact, why don't you join me?" Haelga said. Her tone was quite commanding.

Now Madesi was beyond befuddled. What did this mean? Did the woman have a problem with her last order of sapphires? Did she mean to cut his throat? Keerava's warning ran though his head; he swallowed convulsively.

"I'm not sure that would be such a good idea," he said carefully.

"Oh come on," Haelga said forcefully. "Look, don't be like that. I just want to chat is all. We've been doing business together for so long and we barely know each other."

Madesi's eyes narrowed. He was certain now that his life was in danger. "Look—I don't know who put you up to this, but I'm not going down without a fight," he hissed. He drew an iron dagger from his belt and brandished it threateningly.

"Woah, woah, easy lizard man," Haelga said, laughing. "Nobody's trying to kill you. That's the last thing on my mind, I swear."

Madesi grimaced. After a long moment, he sheathed his dagger. "Can't be too careful," he said. "And what were you hiding for, anyway?"

Haelga gave a low laugh. "I was hiding because the people in this town are fools."

Madesi watched her, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't.

Finally she opened her mouth in a leer. "Madesi, remember how I said I'd show you what the Marks were for?"

Surprised at the turn in conversation, Madesi nodded.

"Come with me to the lake and I'll show you," Haelga breathed. She stepped toward Madesi slowly, extending her hand. When Madesi didn't flinch, she touched his cool, scaly cheek.

Madesi stared. Was it possible that she was—seducing him? It certainly seemed like it; she stood before him with her hip thrust out and an impish grin on her face.

"Haelga," he finally said, voice raspy, "you do know that I am an argonian, right?"

Haelga threw back her head and laughed imperiously. "Oh, Madesi, I always liked you," she chortled. "I realize that I'm no lizard lady, but surely there's something about me that you find appealing."

Madesi swallowed. In truth, the tender-looking flesh of humans and elves—particularly female ones—made his mouth water. He wanted to eat it. Or lick it. Or something. And he found Haelga's seductive blue eyes… beguiling. But her face was so different from an argonian woman's. He wasn't sure that he found it all that appealing.

"I don't have a tail," she crooned. Smiling bewitchingly, she wagged her ass back and forth. "So you could take me from behind. Wouldn't you like that lizard man?"

Madesi felt his cock twitch.

"Haelga," he said, voice going dry, "we could get in a lot of trouble… they won't like it…"

Again, she threw her head back and laughed. Madesi was mesmerized by the bold, unapologetic gesture, but he feared that someone might overhear her.

"Alright, I'll go with you," he said quietly.

A slow, seductive smile spread across Haelga's face. She leaned towards Madesi until her lips were only inches from his ear hole. "I'll make it worth your time," she breathed.

Madesi shivered.

-o-

They arrived at the lakeshore. Haelga had laid out a couple of sleeping mats at the water's edge. A bottle of wine and a couple goblets stood in the grass.

Madesi couldn't help but grin. Now that they were outside the city gates and away from prying eyes, he felt more confident. He wondered if he could give the woman a run for her money. "What do you think this is, Nord, a date?"

Haelga hadn't expected any banter from Madesi. He'd always seemed so polite and servile. She hadn't expected to find herself blushing like a schoolgirl either.

"Don't you want to be comfortable?" she snapped.

But Madesi saw through her bravado now. It was his turn to leer, his many rows of sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "I don't think you know what you're getting into."

A shiver ran up Haelga's spine. Wait, what was going on? That was her line.

Without another word, Madesi swept up to Haelga, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. Grabbing her bodice roughly, he tore at the strings of her dress.

Disconcerted, Haelga reached back to help him. When the strings came undone and the dress slid from her body, Madesi stepped back to get a look at her.

Her pale, naked body was like the crescent moon. Her skin radiated heat; Madesi could feel from several feet away. And oh—her curves! He wasn't sure if he wanted to eat her decadent flesh or pound it mercilessly.

"Like what you see?" she asked, twirling. Her buttocks were fat and round and absolutely divine.

Madesi swallowed loudly. "Turn around, land-strider," he commanded.

Frowning slightly, Haelga did as she was told. It wasn't her forte.

Madesi stripped down. When Haelga heard his trousers hit the ground, she half-turned. But a warning hiss from the argonian made her turn around again.

Completely naked, Madesi walked up to Haelga and put a cold, clammy hand on her ass. She jumped and tried to turn, but Madesi pressed the side of his head against her face and wrapped an arm around her torso. "Don't move," he hissed in her ear.

Goosebumps broke out across Haelga's body. His skin was so cold and damp. Some sort of strange musk seemed to rise from his body. It was almost overwhelming.

Madesi reached down and gave his cock a couple of swift tugs. It was fully erect now and very wet. Grinning in anticipation, he pressed it between Haelga's buttocks.

She gasped. It was cold. It was slimy. It was massive.

Madesi grabbed Haelga's wrists and drew them toward the ground, bending her in half. Then he grabbed a buttock in each hand and massaged it roughly.

"Oh," Haelga gasped, completely at a loss for words. She was so used to being in control… what was he going to do to her?

_Smack_! One of his scaly hands came down on her buttock—hard. A rosy-red mark appeared only seconds later.

"Ow," she complained.

Madesi chuckled darkly. He stuck a cool finger in her snatch and grinned when she started violently. Then he brought his finger to his tongue for a taste.

Hmm. Salty. And such an odd, subtle musk. Nothing like his own.

Haelga was emboldened by his hesitation. "Are you going to fuck me or what?" she drawled.

Suddenly Madesi grabbed her shoulders and yanked her back into a standing position. "No," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck with his nose. "Not until I'm good and ready, Lady Haelga."

His cock was long and hard against her thigh. Haelga groaned. The fire inside her raged.

Suddenly, a shout came from the direction of the stables.

Madesi and Haelga whirled. Torchlight illuminated the ground a mere thirty or forty feet away. Someone must have spotted them—a guard, probably.

Haelga was all for escaping into the trees, but Madesi grabbed her forearm and dragged her toward the water. "No!" she hissed. "Where do you think you're going you crazy—"

_Splash_. Madesi plunged into the water, dragging Haelga with him. She scarcely had time to draw a breath before she was dragged far beneath the surface, the water rushing past her so fast that it roared in her ears.

Thrashing and kicking, she tried to free herself, but it didn't seem to do any good. Madesi was so strong! She opened her eyes—they were flooded with black water, but she couldn't see a thing. Now and then his tail lashed back and struck her.

Soon her lungs were screaming for air. Was he going to drown her?

Suddenly her head broke through the surface. Gasping and coughing, she felt Madesi lift her out of the water and drag her across the ground. She flailed weakly, but he didn't release her arm.

"You crazy bastard!" she shouted, finally catching sight of him. His naked green scales gleamed wetly and the feathers on his head drooped.

"Sorry-not-sorry," he said breezily. Haelga was enraged to see that he was still grinning.

He pressed her back against the grass and wrenched her legs apart. She fought him, but he was surprisingly strong for someone with such a slender build.

"Be still," he said in a low voice.

"No!" Haelga snarled. This was not going her way _at all_ and she was furious.

Suddenly he bent over and stuck his tongue in her snatch. She froze, and then her entire body went limp.

Satisfied, Madesi stroked her clit with his long, pale tongue. Such a peculiar flavor. But not unpleasant, really. He licked her in long, languid circles, alternating the pressure occasionally.

"Mmmm," Haelga murmured. She reached up and tugged the leather thong from her braid. Her long blonde hair spilled onto the ground.

"That's it," Madesi said in a soft, low hiss. "You're ready for me now, aren't you?"

In an act of defiance, Haelga shook her head.

The argonian leered at her and plunged two fingers into her pussy. His long nails scratched her a little, but she was so wet that his scales did not snag her skin.

She yowled loudly.

"So warm," Madesi mused. "So… succulent." His voice was like honey.

"I want to touch you," Haelga demanded. After a moment her demeanor softened. "Please."

Pleased by her submission, Madesi straddled her, his manhood pointing directly at her face.

Haelga stared at it. It was dark and oily-looking. Something dripped steadily from the tip, which was long and kind of droopy. She reached up to touch it and was taken aback by its coolness.

Haelga closed her eyes and took his member in her mouth. He let out a low hiss—her mouth was so warm. He began to thrust. To his surprise, she took it without any trouble. Her expression was smug as the tip of his cock slid into the back of her throat.

This went on for a minute or two before Madesi pulled out of her, his eyes wild. He stared off across the lake for a moment, seeming to need a moment to regain his composure.

Grinning, Haelga reached up and gave his cock an affectionate tweak. "What's the matter, lizard man? Gonna cum?"

Madesi leered back at her. "You'd better hope not." His cock pointed right at her face.

Haelga made a show of licking her lips in response.

Madesi could not help but grin. What a minx! "I'm afraid I've got something else planned," he said. Sitting back on his heels, he spread Haelga's legs and positioned himself above the entrance of her pussy.

"Finally," she said, shaking her head in mock exasperation.

Madesi gave her a long, dirty look before plunging into her.

"Ahh!" she cried out, arcing her back. Pain seared through her entire pelvic region. He was going to split her like a melon.

Madesi went cross-eyed. She was so hot and wet and tight! Her insides clamped down on him spasmodically—why? What was that?

After a moment of adjustment, he began to thrust. Haelga responded by groaning and grabbing fistfuls of dirt in her hands. He bent over her, breathing the strange, sweet aroma that came off her skin. Her navel and breasts were so pale and delicious looking in the moonlight that he had to bend and caress them with his tongue.

With each thrust, pleasure trickled down his spine and into his cock. He could feel his precum dripping into the human woman's shallow pussy.

"H-Harder," she suddenly said, biting her lower lip. "Harder!"

Grinning, Madesi slammed into her again and again. He sat back on his heels, arced his tail, and guided it beneath him. He pressed the tip of it up against Haelga's asshole. Unceremoniously, Madesi thrust the end of his tail inside of her.

She let out a startled cry, then settled back in the grass, her eyes wide. With each thrust Madesi's cock and tail wormed their way deeper inside of her, caressing her insides, pressing against one another and rubbing at the walls of her vagina together. It was unspeakable ecstasy; for once, Haelga could only moan and flop around helplessly. Madesi's leering face hung over her and she could feel the fluid from his cock squelching around inside of her and dribbling down her snatch.

She clamped down on Madesi's cock and came spectacularly, screaming and clawing at the ground. Her orgasm washed over her head, flooding into every crevice of her body, enveloping her in pure ecstasy.

Chuckling, Madesi pulled out of her. Though he tried to appear unmoved, his eyes were bugging out of his head and his cock was pulsating madly. He flipped Haelga over and pulled her up onto her knees.

"No tail," he mused, running his scaly hands over her bare ass.

"None to speak of," she breathed.

He rammed his cock into her pussy.

"Shit," she hissed, toes curling. Her hair fell about her face and neck.

Madesi plunged in and out of her as rapidly as he could. His balls slapped her clit with each thrust; she groaned and came again, her contractions massaging his cock.

"Uhhhhhh," Madesi hissed. He exploded inside her, pleasure ripping through him like wildfire. His entire body roared with it. It washed down to his toes and back up to his brain, blurring his vision.

Haelga moaned loudly. An intense, unfamiliar pressure filled her. Madesi pulled out of her and it was like a dam broke—cloudy liquid gushed out of her and ran down her legs, dribbling into the grass. Her pussy, ass, and legs were entirely drenched with it.

"W-What is this?" she stammered, getting to her knees. She wiped some of it from her thigh—it was only slightly thicker than water.

"What do you think?" Madesi asked, but his smile was not unkind.

Haelga smiled back. For the first time since they'd popped out of the water, she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Just an isle in the middle of the lake," Madesi answered, still smiling. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. He cocked his head from side to side, looking her up and down.

After enduring his appraisal for a long moment, Haelga laughed. "What are you looking at?"

The argonian's sharp teeth flashed in the dim light. "You're beautiful."

Haelga blushed. She'd been called beautiful by many of her lovers, but for some reason it meant more coming from Madesi. "Thank you," she murmured.

He nodded, still staring at her.

"Oh," Haelga suddenly said, "I almost forgot. I need you to make me another mark of Dibella."

Madesi stared at her in disbelief, then snorted. "Back to business just like that, hmmm?"

She smiled lightly. "It's very important. I had to ask before I forgot again…"

Madesi rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll make it tomorrow. Come on, I'll swim you back to shore."

And Haelga followed him into the lake, where she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as he plunged into the dark water.

-o-

It was nearly closing time the next day when Haelga came to the stand. She was smiling in a way that would have made Madesi blush if he'd been human.

"Here you are," he said, dropping the Mark into her outstretched hand.

"Thank you," she replied, still smiling as though the events of the previous night were running through her head. "Four hundred septims?"

"As per the usual," Madesi said, nodding.

Haelga paid him. Then she turned to leave. Suddenly, as though remembering something, she whirled around.

"Madesi, I have something for you," she said mysteriously.

Madesi gaped at her.

"Hold out your hand."

He did so. Haelga dropped the Mark into his palm, giggling.

He looked up at her. "What…?"

"Dibella's blessing upon you," she whispered.

Madesi's eyes lit up with sudden understanding. A slow smile spread across his face. "Dibella's blessing upon _you_," he said softly.

Without another word, Haelga turned and strode off toward the bunkhouse.


End file.
